In the Buff
by nat-chan
Summary: Serena and Darien are blackmailed into an *innocent* camping trip.....who knew truth or dare could be so dangerous?
1. Prologue

In the Buff   
  
  
Prologue: Bribery and Blackmail!!!!  
  
rated: PG  
  
genre: First Season Romance  
  
authoress: natia_99 (@yahoo.com dahlings! hint hint)  
  
Author's Notes: Here's my next chapter divided fic minna, while I try to finish allll my other  
ones, now that I'm done finals tra la la la la la! Hope ya like! I've been wanting to make  
a fic out of this naughty little idea I had a while ago....you'll seeeeeee!  
  
Disclaimer: It's me! *I'm* the long lost moon princess! Isn't that a relief? Now I can  
rule the Universe....except, I need a Mamo-chan....hmmmmm....foiled again...darnit!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Andrew was putting the last of the dishes away when his long time friend walked into the arcade,  
usual stroll and green jacket in place. He smiled.  
  
Darien sat across from him at the counter,  
"Hey Andrew, how's it going?"  
  
Andrew sat a coffee down in front of him, "Not too bad, how are things with you?"  
  
"Same as always."  
  
"Say," Andrew began, trying to sound casual, but noticing Darien's eyes narrow suspiciously,  
"Got any plans for the long weekend?"  
  
"Noooo, why?"  
  
"Well, a bunch of us guys were going to go camping, it's warm enough now--wanna come?"  
  
"Camping?!" Darien said incredulously, "You know I hate camping!"  
  
"You only went once! How can you say that?!"  
  
"I've got one word for ya pal, BUGS!"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "You sound like Serena."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She hates camping too. The girls were talking about going this weekend too, but they can't  
convince her to go, apparently she hates bugs."  
  
"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard come from the Meatballhead!" He exclaimed with  
a chuckle. But the fact that Serena might be there had caught his attention.  
  
"Who's all going?" He asked casually.  
  
"Oh, Chad from Rei's temple, Ken, Greg...."  
  
Just then the girls burst in, chattering, with Serena in tow, violently objecting to camping  
of any kind...  
  
"No WAY guys! You KNOW I hate camping! Absolutely NOT!"  
  
"But we're all going Serena!" Objected Lita.  
  
"Yeah, and it won't be the same without you!" Said Mina, hoping flattery would work.  
  
"You're only going because you heard.*mufflemumblewhipser*...was going!" She hissed, careful to  
muffle certain names as they were standing nearby.  
  
"Even Ami's going Serena!" Said an exasperated Rei.  
  
Ami looked up from her book, "Yes, I think the lake will be an excellent place to study."  
She smiled....then flushed, "And er, I'd like to go swimming too." She added quickly.  
  
Mina laughed, "C'mon Serena! I promise it'll be fun! It's early enough, the bugs won't be  
so bad!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "Mina! Don't you REMEMBER last time we went???!!! There were   
mosquitos EVERYWHERE!!!!!"  
  
Darien stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Looks like you and Darien finally agree on something!" Andrew piped up over the raucous.  
  
Everyone stopped and turned to stare at them.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed challengingly, "Oh? And what might THAT be?"  
  
Andrew laughed, "Darien hates camping too. He hates bugs."  
  
The two enemies regarded one another oddly for a moment, stunned silent by this strange  
point of agreement.  
  
Then they shrugged and the battle began again.  
  
"Disliking bugs might be the ONLY smart thing I've heard from you Meatball head!"   
  
"Oh really? Well then I'm one up on you. I've NEVER heard ANYTHING smart come out of YOUR   
mouth jerk!"  
  
He just laughed in response, a deeply amused, half-indulgent laugh that made her want to slap  
him silly.  
  
Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes and ofcourse, sweatdropped, collectively.  
  
The girls pushed Serena into a booth and bribed her with several fudge sundaes until she agreed,  
reluctantly, to go.  
  
Darien however, required a much heavier hand. The boys came and went, trying everything to   
convince him, but to no avail--even if he WAS interested in the Meatball head going--but Andrew  
had one last card to play.  
  
"You WILL come with us." He said confidentally to Darien.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "And WHY pray tell, might that be?"  
  
"Because I know a little secret you might not what getting out."  
  
"Like what?" (still confident)  
  
Andrew leaned across the counter and gently picked up Darien's wallet, "Oh, about the *little*  
picture of one Serena Tsukino that mysteriously found it's way into your wallet..."  
He said and began to pull it out to prove his point.  
  
Darien went to snatch the wallet up but Andrew was faster.  
  
"Andrew! You wouldn't!"  
Darien felt panic seize him. Andrew would never know what he went through just to GET that  
picture! And what if he told...what if he told...Serena...??! He paled.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll go." He hissed angrily.  
  
Andrew smiled sweetly, "I knew you'd come to see it my way. I promise you'll have a great time."  
  
Darien sighed. ~Yeah right.~  
But if the Meatball head was going, at least he could have fun teasing her.  
Funny that she didn't like bugs either.....he'd really thought they were complete opposites.  
  
He began to mentally prepare a camp list:  
~Bug spray, sun block, swim shorts, bug spray, sleeping bag, marshmellows, bug spray....hmmm  
what else....?~  
  
"Don't forget BUG SPRAY!" Andrew teased, watching Darien scribble things down on a napkin.  
  
"Har har." Darien replied darkly, "....blackmailer..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Andrew just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~@ 


	2. Chapter 1

In the Buff  
  
Chapter 1: The Plot Thickens  
  
Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer here*  
No, I most certainly do NOT own Sailormoon and I read in my manga's that Naoko loves fan fiction  
and had a whole bunch translated to read so ;p if you're thinking about sueing me!  
  
Author's Notes: Here's part 1 *crash of ominous thunder* bwahahahaahaha!  
  
also, I just found this kawaii site faeriesnthings.com where you can request them to craft  
any jewelry you create! *singsongvoice* I'm getting a moon pendant at laaaaaaast, a really nice  
one without a stupid face on it (I hate those!) yaaaay! Go check it out!  
  
Thanks: Grace-chan, Silver Bunny, my two best girly-friends online! *sniff* Love you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Andrew pulled up in front of Darien's apartment early Friday morning, with Ken and Greg in tow,   
they had only to pick up Chad at the temple.  
  
He opened the trunk for Darien's stuff and Darien promptly dropped at least fifty cans of  
bug spray in, before adding the rest of his stuff.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow chuckling, "Got enough bug spr--"  
  
"No." Darien cut in roughly, "There's no such thing."  
  
He was shuddering already at the thought of black flies and mosquitos. He happened to glance  
over as Rei was loading her stuff into Lita's car. Apparently Rei was the girl's last pick  
up too.   
  
Rei was trying to stuff her bags into the trunk and suddenly cried out in aggravation,  
"SeRENA, could you have stuffed MORE bug spray in here????!!!!! There's no room for my STUFF!!"  
  
Darien chuckled.   
  
The drive there was pretty uninventful, the boys chatted about various things. Darien learned  
Greg was a friend of Amy's, very smart and rather clairvoyant which was startling. Chad, ofcourse  
was a struggling rock star taking sanctuary at Rei's temple (though how staying with Rei and  
her fiery temper was sanctuary of any kind was beyond Darien), Ken was Lita's best friend and  
Darien liked him right away. He seemed very down to earth and easy to talk to.   
  
He was just starting to relax and join in the conversation, talking about studying to be   
a Doctor, and working at the film studio downtown when the cruel and malicious Andrew turned  
the conversation to the girls.   
  
"So the girls are all going." He said over cheerfully and Darien noticed everyone grow   
suddenly quiet and Ken rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going.  
Andrew wanted the scoop on who liked who.   
  
He had to do something and fast.   
  
"I'm sure the Meatball head and her friends will be camping miles away from us Andrew," He said  
carelessly, "It's a huge campgrounds."   
  
That said he expected smiles of relief and even gratitude from the previously uncomfortable  
guys, but instead they looked almost sorrowful and even...panicked??  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll track them down so we can camp near them." Andrew smiled,  
winking into the rearview mirror to be met by three sighs of relief.  
  
~Traitors.~ Thought Darien bitterly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, in the OTHER car.....  
  
"I spy with my little eye....something that is...."  
  
"Serena, NO ONE wants to play EYE SPY!" growled Rei.  
  
"Rei, you are NO fun at ALL!" Shot back Serena, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Ami had buried herself beneath books and earphones while Mina sat between the aforementioned  
enemies, sweatdropping while Lita drove.  
  
"Guys, guys! I'm sure we can come up with a great way to pass the time! Truce!"  
  
"Like what Mina?" Grinned Serena, immediately enthusiastic, while Rei just sighed skeptically.  
  
"Weeeellll, how about a little gossip session?"  
  
"Gossip! AIEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE GOSSIP!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Ack! The decibels Serena!" Protested Lita from the front seat.  
  
"Sorry Lita!" She apologized meekly.  
  
"What's there to gossip about anyway Mina?" Grumbled Rei as Mina plucked Amy's headphones  
from her head.  
  
"Why BOYS ofcourse!" Enthused Mina growing starry eyed.  
  
"Oh for SURE!" Agreed Serena and the two lasped into deeps sigh, hearts in their eyes.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "What boys?" She cut in, dashing cold water on their fantasies.  
  
"Oh, Tuxedo Mask of course, siiiiigh." Replied Serena, returning to dreamland.  
  
"I meant REAL guys Serena." Mina chided, but Serena was oblivious.  
  
"We don't even know if he'd on our SIDE Serena!" Growled Rei.  
  
"He's still *cute*!" Giggled Lita from the front.  
  
"You know," Said Amy, "I've been thinking lately, Tuxedo Mask looks a lot like Darien--"  
  
She never finished for Serena's shriek stopped all sound in the surrounding 10 mile radius.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT????!!!!! NO WAAAAAAAY AMY!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S *NOT* POSSIBLE!!!!!! WAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
The three girls glared at Amy as if to say ~How stupid ARE you?~ and Amy shrank back into her  
seat.  
  
"Calm down Serena." Said Mina, patting her friend and leader's shoulder, "Actually, I was   
thinking boys along the line of...say...CHAD!" She turned viciously on a blushing Rei.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you mean by that." She bit out, trying to hide her face.  
  
"Ha HA! I knew it! The senshi of love is NEVER wrong!" Cried Mina victoriously.  
  
Lita laughed heartily in the front until Mina turned on her, "Not so fast Lita, what about you   
and KEN!!!???"  
  
"I told you, we're just friends..." Mumbled Lita, but she was blushing a little herself now.  
  
Amy meanwhile, was wincing in the front, knowing she was next, trying to crawl INTO her book.  
  
"And Amy, I believe GREG will be on this camping trip, isn't that true?"  
  
"Maybe." Squeaked the tomato shade Amy.  
  
Mina smiled triumphantly in the back seat, "Weellll, *I* say, we figure out where they're camping  
and camp near them so we can spy!!!"  
  
The girls all raised their eyebrows. It was a good idea, but no one wanted to admit it.  
Fortunately Serena saved them.  
  
"For SURE Mina, then we can see Darien get eaten alive by bugs! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Mina just rolled her eyes, she had her own feelings about Serena and Darien, but after the wailing  
of just a moment before, she was keeping her mouth shut until she was far enough away from her  
to protect her ears.   
  
##########################################################################  
  
Several hours later.............(AN: Let's play, can you guess who said what?)  
  
"Serena--would you mind getting your elbow out of my EYE???!!!"  
  
"Shhhhh you guys! Quiet or this will never work!"  
  
"Guys this is a terrible idea, what if they catch us?"  
  
"Wait I think I see them! Quick! Duck!"  
  
The girls, armed with binoculars, were trailing the guys through the woods.   
The guys *seemed* oblivious, (AN: hmmmmm) and set up camp on the lake. The girls quickly darted  
around the narrow lake and set up camp opposite them, where a short dock rested, with a pole and  
rope to swing off of.  
  
After tents were up, sleeping bags arranged and every kind of bug lamp, paper and spray were  
obsessively in place by--can you guess who? the girls trudged around to the boys camp and   
*pretended* to be surprised.  
  
Mina was the first to hike into their midst, "Well well well, fancy meeting you boys here?  
We were just going for a nature hike...."  
  
The "boys" were seated around a make shift camp fire, tents up and belongings unpacked in  
chaos. Andrew grinned, "Oh, hey, didn't think you girls would end up camping so close!" He  
lied beautifully.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes.   
  
Rei stomped over to Chad and began lecturing him, "CHAD! You did your tent all wrong! It's  
going to collapse on you in the middle of the night! Can't you do ANYTHING right?!?!"  
  
Chad turned brick red and began to stammer something.  
  
"Here, I'll fix it for you." Rei said, trying to look annoyed, but as she finished, she hung  
a charm above the entrance, "You'll need all the protection you can get." She teased, but  
Chad smiled, "Hey, thanks Raye!"  
  
Raye quickly turned away and Mina giggled watching her. Amy had managed to sidle over to Greg   
and show a remarkable interest in the textbook he was pouring over, while Ken and Lita--already  
long time friends--were arguing the merits of toasted marshmellows versus reguler.  
  
That left only one person pitted against another (as Mina and Andrew chatted *innocently* of  
plans they each had for their "troops")  
  
Darien watched them aghast, was Andrew FLIRTING with her??? (AN: There's no Rita in my story  
sorry to the Rita fans.....^_^; )  
  
Serena interupted his thoughts, trapsing over to inspect his tent. He watched with surprise  
as she simply barged in and looked around, then emerged carrying one of his precious cans of  
bug spray.  
  
"This kind doesn't work." She informed him.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "How would YOU know Meatballhead?"  
  
She simply smirked, "Yooooouuuuuu'll see!" She taunted, and he began to feel a little  
nervous.  
  
~Serves him right, the jerk, the bugs are gonna eat him ALIVE!~  
  
"Hmph." He returned, crossing his arms at her. She stuck out her tongue at him in return  
and the Universe continued as usual.  
  
It began to grow darker and the boys lit up their camp fire as the sun set.  
Ken and Lita toasted marshmellows--still arguing, while Amy and Greg were shoulder to shoulder  
reading now, Mina and Andrew looked a little too cozy and Rei was lecturing Chad about the  
dangers of camping.   
  
Darien sighed.  
  
He looked over to Serena, who had joined into the marshmellow toasting heartily. Her back to him,  
she was squatting by the fire, murmuring, "Yummy, yummy, yummy...."  
  
He smiled wickedly, grabbing a long stem of grass and reaching one long arm forward to tickle  
her ear ever so lightly (AN: I won't even TELL you how many times this joke has been played  
on me *shudder* growl, as you may or may not have guessed, I HATE bugs!!!)  
  
Serena jumped up with a shriek (much like nat-chan's) and dropped her marshmellow into the fire,  
swatting at her ear in panic, "AIEEEEEEEEEEE, EWWWWWWW, BUG BUG BUG! GET IT OFF MINA! GET IF   
OFF!"  
  
Mina had caught Darien's little prank and turned Serena round before he could dispose of the   
weed. Serena's eyes narrowed and the shrieking rose to a whole new pitch reserved especially  
for him.  
  
"You JERK!!!!! How COULD you?!"  
  
He just laughed rather mercilessly at her and everyone began to get up, knowning what was   
coming.  
  
"You looked so funny Meatballhead!"  
  
Mina quickly grabbed her friend to keep her from launching herself full at him.  
  
"Let me at him! JUST LET ME AT HIM! OHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Mina regarded him incredulously, "You live on the edge pal."  
  
He grinned in return, "Watch out for the BUGS!" He teased, walking up to her and pulling on  
one of her pigtails.  
  
Mina and Lita had to pin her down and drag her, kicking and screaming away.  
  
"It's getting dark, we'd better be going." Amy tried to say over Serena's yelps of protest.  
The boys all nodded, and the girls left.  
  
Darien sat back, hands behind his head, the guilty weed hanging out of his mouth,  
"At least we won't have to worry about bears." He commented, "With the Meatballhead's wailing  
every animal in a ten mile radius will be scared away!"  
  
The boys just rolled their eyes at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
The girls sat around their camp fire, utterly bored without the boys to entertain them.  
Rei let a marshmellow burn to a crisp staring absently into space, Mina sighed watching her  
and Lita sent a longing glance across the lake. Only Amy and Serena were busy--Amy reading,  
flashlight diligently sweeping the pages of her text book, Serena poised, ears pricked, bug  
spray aimed for the first sign of a Mosquito to make it through her deathcamp of traps  
and fly paper.  
  
Mina sighed again, "I'm bored guys, let's do something!"  
  
"Like what?" Asked Lita absently.  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow, "How 'bout Truth or Dare?" (AN: Read Silver Bunny's "Truth or Dare"   
Minna, it's awwwweeeeessssoooommmme! Luvs Bunny-chan ^_^)  
  
Everyone perked up at this, save for Amy who groaned, ~Oh no....~  
  
In nearby bushes Ken sighed, "Fiiinaly things are getting interesting!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Hissed Andrew and then reached over to shut off Greg's conspicious flashlight as he  
too tried in vain to read. Darien didn't hear them, too intent at watching Serena poised to kill  
with great amusement.  
  
But as Ken suddenly fell over, the ensuing rustle gave them all away and the girls pounced  
in seconds.  
  
"SPIES!!!" Shrieked Mina with obvious delight while an engraged Rei charged them, Serena and  
Lita close behind.  
  
"GET 'EM!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Yelled the boys making their escape.  
  
Once they were safely disposed of the Truth or Dare game got underway, after Amy's book was  
confiscated.  
  
"Who's first?"  
  
"Me me me me me!" Shouted Serena loudly, "I challenge REI!!!! Truth or DARE??!!"  
  
"DARE!" Replied Rei challegingly, but shifted uncomfortably at Serena's rather malicious looking  
delight. Although Serena could be a ditz, when focused, she was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"I *dare* you to kiss Chad! On the mouth!!!"  
  
"You can't dare that!" Shrieked a very pale Rei in protest.  
  
"Yes I can yes I can yes I can!" Sang Serena wickedly, at last revenge was hers!  
  
"She can technically dare anything Rei." Pointed out Mina snickering with Lita while Amy   
sweatdropped.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed, "*FINE*, then I challenge Serena, truth or DARE???"  
  
"Dare!" Cried the once again ditzy Serena.  
  
Rei smiled wickedly, "I dare you to jump into the lake right now.....NAKED!"  
  
"WHATTTT?????!!!!" Shrieked Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
At the boys camp......(the plot thickens bwahahahahahaaha)  
  
The boys sat around the camp fire.  
  
"I can't *believe* they were playing Truth or Dare." Darien said airily.  
  
"What's so hard to believe?" Andrew challenged, "I say *we* play."  
  
"What?" Chorused Darien, Chad, Ken and Greg.  
  
"That's a CHILD'S game Andrew!" Darien protested.  
  
"So what say we up the stakes?" Andrew replied cooly.  
  
"I'm listening." Said Darien fearlessly, while the other three paled a bit.  
  
"If you *don't* accept the truth or dare, you have to go jump in the lake...."  
  
Darien smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
".....naked." Andrew finished and Darien's smile vanished at the speed of sound. The sound  
of his voice blurting, "WHAT?!"   
  
The four boys regarded Andrew incredulously.  
  
"Are you serious man?" Chad finally managed.  
  
"Yup!" Cheered Andrew, "Whatya say boys? Are you up for it?"  
  
They nodded reluctantly. (AN...ahhhh male pride heh heh heh.)  
  
Darien smirked, "Alright Andrew, since you suggested it, I'm going to go first and *I* challenge  
you! Truth or Dare pal?"  
  
"Dare!" He grinned.  
  
Darien smiled, "I dare you to ask Mina out on a date!"  
  
Andrew paled, "Wh-what? You can't dare that!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! What'll it be? Tell Mina how you feel, or...the lake!?"  
  
Andrew's eyes narrowed, "Alright, alright, I accept the dare."  
~Revenge....~ he thought bitterly...~Wait a sec...~  
  
"Truth or Dare Darien?"  
  
And Darien surprised him by saying, "Truth."  
Perhaps in a moment of madness....  
  
Andrew grinned, this was too easy, "How do you *really* feel about Serena?"  
  
Darien went quite pale at this and the boys all perked up with interest. They leaned in   
expectantly, but Darien wouldn't speak. Instead he lept up and made for the lake.  
  
~No WAY!~ He thought desperately, planning to pummel Andrew at the next conveniant opportunity.  
  
He tore off his shirt and shoes and everything else besides his shorts as the boys trailed behind  
him, chuckling a bit.  
  
Then he waded into the water till he was over waist deep and tossed his shorts back to hit   
Andrew, who laughed,  
"You're the most man! The most!"  
  
Darien just smiled bitterly and swam out further and further till they couldn't see him very well  
anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Back at the girl's camp......(You can see where THIS is going can't you....hahahahahaha)  
  
Serena stood nervously at the dock, pulling off her clothes. But she was determined to be brave  
and not give Rei the satisfaction of seeing her terrified to jump into the pitch black  
water. So she threw off everything and ran for the rope, letting out a whoop as she pitched   
herself in--much to the horrified delight of the girls--though they couldn't make her out anymore.  
  
Serena flew forward pretty far but came crashing into someone with a *smack*  
  
"Oof!" Cried the breathless victim and Serena went under water before she could scream in fright.  
  
Darien (aka the breathless victim) felt someone hit him and slide dazedly underwater and reached  
instinctively to pull them up. He grabbed a pare of bare shoulders and hauled up--  
  
"Meatballhead?!" He said in horror.  
  
"D-Darien?!" Serena returned with equal horror.  
  
He let go of her as though she were suddenly on fire and pulled back a good foot.  
Serena ducked down so only her head was above water. Neither noticed the other's predicament,  
thinking only that their worst nightmare had come true.  
  
Could things GET any worse?? (*nat-chan* "I'm glad you asked that question...")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Ha ha ha! Hope none of you are offended, this fic is just for fun! I swear!  
^_^;;; 


	3. Chapter 2

In the Buff  
  
Chapter 2: *HOW* embarrassing!!!!  
  
AN's: *nat-chan laughs hysterically* Hope ya like my cruel fic, gomen for putting such a   
naughty twist in....but I couldn't resist! Can you IMAGINE?? Heh heh....hope ya like where  
I take it now....??  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
Genre: First Season Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what Naoko would think of me throwing her two characters naked in a lake?  
Hmmmmmm.....don't tell her kay? kay.  
  
Thanks: Silver Bunny, Grace-chan, Lady Spring, Alicia.....love you guys!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Whence last we left our fav couple.....they were naked in a lake (I love writing that...ha ha ha)  
  
"What are you doing out here?!" Demanded Darien.  
  
"I could say the same for YOU Jerk!" She snapped, looking desperately through the darkness  
for some sort of magical escape route.  
  
Suddenly Rei's voice cut through the night, shouting, "Hey Serena, watch out for the EELS!!!"  
  
Darien and Serena's eyes widened together, and Darien tried in vain to stop her,  
  
"Serena there's no ee--"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"EEEEELLLLLSSSSS????!!!" Shrieked Serena and lept blindly into Darien arms, wrapping her arms  
about his neck tightly, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Darien was forced to take her weight, and fortunately could touch bottom or they would have  
drowned. He put unsteady arms around her and discovered with terrible shock that she had   
nothing on either. He cursed Truth or Dare forEVER in his mind and tried vainly to untangle  
her before she realized he was....he was...  
  
"Serena! She's kidding! There's no eels in the lake!" He said desperately.  
  
Shocked by the use of her real name, Serena stopped screaming and realized eXACTLY what kind of  
a predicament she'd gotten herself into.  
Flushing bright red she quickly let go of him, "Oh, S-sorry Darien I--" She pulled out of his   
arms then and could not help but slide down, wet body pressed against his.  
And the sensation was far from unpleasant, they both realized.  
Darien tried to step back but to no avail, it happened too fast....and then she knew....quite  
suddenly....that he was naked too.  
She jumped back and they stared awkwardly at each other.  
  
"I, uh, sorry D-Darien....I've gotta go..." And then she dove off as fast as her legs could  
kick.  
  
Darien stared after her, still in shock. To his own choppy recollection, he had never in his   
life been naked around ANYONE. And now, just moments before, he and the Meatballhead had been..  
had been.....he began to feel faint and headed back to shore, before he passed out and drowned.  
Though thinking of facing her after this made drowning seem a kind escape.  
  
The boys never realized what happened--though some kind of shriek had made it's way back to them  
they assumed it came from the girl's camp--not the lake. Darien was at least thankful for this.  
But he was deadly quiet after that and was the first to go to bed. But he lay awake long  
long hours in a strange new torture. The sensation of Serena's slender body, soft and smooth  
against his own was somehow impossible to dispell--or even dim a little.   
  
Serena, for her part, swam back and fairly flew into her tent. The girls assumed it was Rei's  
ridiculous eel joke and rolled their eyes.   
But she never reemerged and feigned sleep with remarkable skill when they peered in. They  
shrugged and left her alone, shaking their heads at how she really could sleep anywhere, anytime.  
  
But Serena was far from sleep. For the first time in her life she lay awake for hours as it all  
sunk in. First the fact that she had crashed into Darien--her dreaded enemy--NAKED! To be   
naked was one thing. To be naked in front of one's arch nemesis was an entirely different  
matter.   
  
Second, and quite shocking in it's own right, was the fact that *he'd* been naked. She figured  
some sort of Truth or Dare was the reason (since he didn't seem the type to skinny dip for the   
fun of it...she muffled a laugh at the thought) but STILL!!! She wondered if it had been  
just as embarrassing for him as for her. Probably. That was some comfort. Although *she'd*  
been the idiot to jump into his arms at the mention of eels.   
~Note to self, dust Rei next battle.~  
They might have escaped without all that if she hadn't freaked out. Sigh.  
Then there was the thought that they had been naked together. This was a shock of it's own.  
The things it eluded to still made Serena blush.   
  
But although these thoughts were strange and disturbing, truth be told, they were *not* what  
kept Serena up most of the night. No. It was lastly, when the sensation of it all returned to  
haunt her that sleep ran off screaming into the night.  
  
The sensation of Darien's arms on her bare skin.......the feel of his bare, wet body pressed   
against hers....the smooth slide down into his arms....Serena hadn't even been kissed prior to  
this and her mind was still catching up to what these sensations even were. But as they washed  
hotly over her words began to surface all too clearly to match them. The whole experience had  
been....had been....her mind balked at the word 'sensual' but it fit. Whatever hate she may  
try to cherish against Darien, the feel of his body against hers had been absolutely beautiful.  
  
She shivered in her sleeping bag, hair still damp. She'd have to wash it tomorrow. What did  
this all mean? That she should crash into this man everyday was one thing, but naked in a lake?  
What kind of cruel fate was this?   
  
She felt herself blush hotly, alone in her tent, as she remembered slipping down and discovering  
first hand, that Darien was quite naked himself....along with a lot of the mystery about guys  
in general. Even reeling from shock and embarassment, she realized she knew far too much about  
Darien now to keep up the teasing front between them. It was too innocent and childish. And  
unfortunately, they no longer were.  
  
The irony of her first experience of anything physical being with her enemy missed her completely.  
But I'm the author so *I* can mention it! ^_^hee.  
  
And when our lover's finally drifted into tumultous slumber it was only to be haunted by  
vivid dreams of soft skin and warm arms and delightful caresses. (courtesy of the cruel nat-chan,  
*laughs madly then dodges shoes thrown by Serena and Darien*)  
  
The next morning the girls all washed up and laid by the lake to dry and tan and just laze  
about as only the beautiful senshi that protect the planet can. They had snacks and cold  
drinks to cool off and books to read....all was well in the Universe.   
  
Serena was the last to wash her hair--it was quite an ordeal since it was so long. She scrubbed  
it and combed it and then headed back to lay it out in the sun to dry....  
  
In the meantime, the boys had also gotten up and washed and were hiking round the lake. They   
headed for where the girl's camp site was to eat lunch with them. Darien was reluctant but  
Andrew dragged him along. They spilled onto the dock to find the girls in all their   
lovliness, laying out in the sun.  
Mina ordained to tip down her sunglasses and acknowledge them, "Hello boys, can we help you?"  
  
The boys stood speechless. Finally Darien grew impatient, "Andrew wanted to know if you guys  
wanted to eat lunch with us?"  
  
The girls sat up, "Sure!" They giggled, coming to life suddenly. The tense boys all sighed with  
relief and then filtered into the group to chat.   
  
Darien made for an escape down to the beach by the dock before he ran into....  
  
Serena came up the beach slowly, long golden hair spilling down behind her, damp and windblown.  
Darien caught his breath. She was beautiful, this was nothing new--though her hair...  
but after last night there was something else that came with it....he swallowed hard.  
  
Serena hadn't spotted him yet, her pretty sundress brushing her skin, her hair long and free  
she walked contently, oblivious to everything--even protecting the Universe. But she looked up  
before Darien could dive into some sort of nearby bush.  
  
Her eyes widened and her face paled, "D-Darien..."  
  
She noticed he had paled considerably as well.  
  
~What now?~  
  
They stared at one another until she came to a stop just in front of him, blue eyes fixed on his.  
He felt himself blushing. But then, the mixture of 'lost' 'confused' 'embarassed' and could it  
be 'hopeful'!? in her eyes somehow reached in and squeezed his heart. She was waiting for him  
to somehow decide what would happen between them.  
  
He tried to steady his suddenly trembling legs and held out a hand to her,   
"Uhhh....truce?"  
  
And to his complete astonishment she suddenly brightened and a delightful smile twitched at the  
corner of her mouth, "Friends?"   
She asked, holding out her own hand.  
  
And--Serena discovered--the most shocking thing in the Universe, he smiled gladly back.  
  
"Friends."  
  
And they shook on it.   
  
So off our two new friend went to lunch and all seemed well ne?   
But things were not so simple as they appeared. For starters, Darien had been hedging around   
the conclusion that had hit him head on when he saw Serena on the beach, looking like a goddess,  
he was rapidly falling for her....perhaps he'd fallen for her that first collision? He shook   
his head helplessly as she pulled him towards the smell of hotdogs with very familiar  
enthusiasm.  
  
And Serena? She was still in heavy denial--but her body kept betraying her. The touch of his  
hand giving her goosebumps--why would THAT be? Fortunately the hot dogs made for a welcome   
distraction. She hauled Darien towards the barbecue near the girl's campsite and grabbed a hot  
dog before walking down to the dock to eat. By now everyone had paired off to read, or chat  
or argue....and Darien found himself quite alone, hotdog in hand. He headed down after Serena.  
  
She stood at the end of the dock, hair still trailing golden after her, hot dog long since  
demolished, staring out at the lake. Her sundress blew about her legs, she turned a little  
and he caught his breath....she was like something out of a dream....his dream....his princess.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, staring without blinking and walked right into the pole with the   
rope, knocking himself over backwards.  
  
Serena turned around suddenly, "Oh Darien!" She ran over and bent over him, "Are you alright?  
Yeesh, I though only *I* klutzed out like that."  
  
He simply stared dazedly at her. She flushed a little under his gaze and offered her hand to   
help him up.   
  
He struggled up and for a moment they stood frozen, inches apart. Serena felt her stomach  
tighten....why was he looking at her like that? He couldn't....he didn't....NO! This was  
just the tension from last night! He was uncomfortable! Wretched Truth orDare....wait a second...  
  
"Hey!" She whispered suddendly and shoved him down onto his stomach with remarkable strength.   
She threw herself down next to him and shimmied over to peer over the dock.  
"I forgot! My dare's done, but Rei's still got one to go!"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked recovering peeking over with her.  
  
Down on the beach Rei and Chad sat eating lunch, Rei looking desperately around to see if anyone   
was watching. She looked up at the dock and they quickly ducked back.  
  
"I dared Rei to kiss Chad!" Serena giggled and Darien chuckled.  
  
"He'll be happy!"  
  
"I know! So will she--though she'd never admit it!"  
  
They peered over just in time to catch Rei half desperately grab Chad and kiss him squarely  
on the mouth.  
  
Chad sat frozen with bliss for some moments until Rei giggled--actually giggled.  
  
Serena muffled her laughter in her hands and Darien had to smile at her enthusiasm. Then  
*he* remembered, "Hey, over here! Quick!"  
  
They shimmied over to the other side of the dock and peered over at Mina and Andrew who sat  
eating quietly, Andrew looking the picture of discomfort.  
  
Darien grinned wickedly, "I dared Andrew to ask Mina out on a date!"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say `I'm impressed` which she was.  
  
"Let's watch." He whispered and they lay, shoulder to shoulder watching events unfold.  
  
They ate in silence for sometime until finally, Andrew leaned over and stammered something in  
earnest to Mina and she blushed and nodded back.  
  
"Score!" Whispered Serena--much to Darien's surprise and then she high fived him.  
  
"We make pretty good matchmakers." She observed with a grin.  
  
He nodded.  
  
They lay back and she spread her hair out behind her to dry, watching the sky thoughtfully.  
She glanced over at him and noticed the bug bites on his arm.  
  
"Hey...you're pretty badly bitten." She said.  
  
"You were right about the bug spray." He muttered bitterly.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
They lay in silence some time longer. Serena wasn't sure how to continue with this odd  
truce or face what had happened. But then she brightened. They were friends now, and she could  
just avoid ever bringing it up. I mean...what were the chances of anything like that ever   
happening between them again?  
  
(nat-chan: I'm glad you asked that question.....bwaahahahahahaha ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
That's it compadre's! E-mail e-mail e-mail! I'd love some more ideas! I'll work on "Each Other  
For A Day" next I promise! ^_~  
  
p.s. I have to add a writing credit here to my "Anne's House of Dreams" novel. She has a   
beautiful neighbor in it with long golden hair, and this man Owen Ford, falls in love with her  
and tells Anne about seeing her with her hair down once and how beautiful it looked, and that  
gave me the idea for the whole 'seeing Serena with her hair down' bit! ;p 


	4. Chapter 3

In the Buff  
Chapter 3 "Everyone wants in!"  
  
Rated: PG ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: heh heh heh, time to put to good use that new "hilarious  
disclaimer encyclopedia" program I "bought" from that trustworthy man  
in that dark alley....just a moment whilst I pop it into my computer...  
.....fzzzt sputter smoke.....hmmmm....seems to be defective.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmm, whence LAST we left our fav couple things all seemed well....a little  
TOO well....bwahahahaha *nat-chan cracks knuckles*.  
  
Serena and Darien lay peacefully side by side on the dock while Serena's  
long golden hair dried beautifully in the sun. Darien had his hands  
tucked behind his head and they watched the few wispy clouds that drifted  
by with lazy interest.  
  
"I love days like these." Serena said softly.  
  
Darien smiled. He was glad they were friends now and he got to see this  
side of her. Hopefully, with time, the embarrassing incident would soon  
be forgotten and he'd just never have to think of it again.  
It would be a simple matter of avoiding any and ALL situations even  
remotely akin to *that* one.   
First, no swimming. That was easy.   
Second, no close personal contact. That shouldn't be too hard either.  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, this would all be in the distant past  
and he'd never have to think about Serena naked again.  
Though that thought did not comfort him as it should have and a funny part  
of his brain (inspired by Grace McMoon's phenomenal Darien-inner-dialogue)  
gave a suspicious snort of contemptuous laughter at the ridiculousness of that  
last thought.  
  
~Hmmmm...~  
  
But a glance over at Serena's peaceful face reassured him.  
Everything would be fine.  
  
  
Meanwhile.......on shore, everyone had gathered together and the talk  
was turning rather.....insidious.  
Truth or Dare had come up and besides Rei and Andrew wanting revenge (even  
though the dare's had worked out for them, it was the principal of the   
matter) they were rapidly piecing together the night's events for themselves.  
  
"Ha ha, you guys played Truth or Dare too??!!"  
  
"Uh huh, except we upped the stakes a little."  
  
"Really, how?"  
  
"Anyone who didn't accept the truth or dare had to run into the lake,  
naked!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Did anyone have to?"  
  
"Yup. Darien!"  
  
"He wouldn't answer the truth about his feelings for a certain blond..."  
  
"Ha ha, Meatballhead had to jump in the lake naked too, *I* dared her to!"  
Rei laughed, then stopped, as they all suddenly realized something.  
  
"You don't suppose they...."  
  
"It was around the same time..."  
  
"He *was* awfully quiet when he came back..."  
  
"So was she...."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"I think they...ran into each other...."  
  
"I think they did more than that, Rei, you yelled about there being eels,  
I bet she jumped into his arms!" Mina proclaimed loudly and they all froze.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's it!"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Over there, on the dock, look!"  
  
"Those two are SO in love, they just don't realize it yet!"  
  
"It seems they've finally called a truce."  
  
"I would've thought that would have been enough to bring them together."  
  
"Oh Chad, really!" Scolded Rei, "It just doesn't work that way, at least  
not with THOSE two! They need a real push in the right direction."  
  
"What are you saying, we should throw them in the lake NAKED again?" Andrew  
laughed, secretly thinking the idea wasn't half bad, and REALLY funny.  
  
"Yeah really Rei, what more of a push could they get than that?" piped  
Ken.  
  
Lita shook her head, "You guys don't understand. It's Serena and Darien."  
  
"Actually, I think Andrew's idea wasn't far off. If we keep forcing them  
into awkward situations like that, they'll have to face how they feel."  
  
"And it *would* be great revenge."  
  
"AND funny to watch too!"  
  
"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, do you hear what you're   
all saying?" Amy piped in, looking guilty.  
  
"Amy," Warned Mina, "Play along or we'll have to let on what YOU revealed  
in truth or dare!"  
  
Amy blushed violently and wouldn't look at Greg, whose eyes had become alight  
with sudden interest.  
  
They nodded to one another in agreement.  
  
"We need a plan." Said Andrew.  
  
"We need events that will force them together...."  
  
"Hmmm.....how about a tug of war?" Suggested Ken.  
  
"Great! Anything else?"  
  
"We could just keep *accidentally* pushing them into one another too."  
  
"Subtle, I like it..."  
  
"How about for right now? They look WAY too peaceful on the deck, I wanna  
see some sparks flying!"  
  
"Let's go for a swim and play some volleyball, we'll throw them in on the  
way!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
They changed into swimsuits and the girls all tied up their hair before   
running for the deck, squealing.  
  
"Volleyball! Come on you guys"  
  
And in a herd so thick and fast that neither Serena or Darien could ever   
clearly remember who it was that grabbed them and tossed them in,   
the couple were picked up and unceremoniously *dumped* into the lake, one  
on top of the other.  
  
"No! Guys! I'm in a dress! My hair! Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"What the! Whoever's got me put me down RIGHT NOW! Ahhhh!"  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Darien was dropped in, he came up sputtering, only to be dunked again by   
the full weight of Serena landing on top of him.  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Even underwater he could make out her shriek of dismay. And once again  
they were tangled in hair arms and legs underwater before Darien pulled  
her to the surface--trying not to hold her--afraid to let go.  
  
~Not again.~ He thought, groaning inwardly. Once again her slender  
body was pressed to his--though thankfully with more clothes--but  
after last night, his mind could fill in the blanks with striking clarity,  
a fact that caused him to suck in a deep breath.  
  
"Serena stop struggling!"  
  
"My dress is tangled around my legs!" She wailed, trying desperately  
to free herself before she did something really wild like give in and kiss  
the poor fool.  
  
His arms around her, steadying her, he managed to push her onto the deck,  
and then climb out after her.  
  
She was a mess, her hair tangled and wet, trailing endlessly after her,  
and her wet dress was up around her waist, her wet underwear exposed for all  
the world to see. And she didn't realize.  
  
"My hair!!!" She wailed, picking up the ends to examine them with dismay.  
"Guys! How *could* you! Do you have ANY idea how much time it will take  
to fix it?!"  
  
The *guys* in question were all in the water waiting with amusement for her  
to realize her underpants were showing.  
  
Darien was looking bleakly at her, dripping wet himself. His eyes traveled  
discreetly down to tell her...  
  
She looked down, "Oh my gosh!" She wailed, and hauled her dress down, though  
it clung badly and was now transparent.  
  
"Wow, *how* embarrassing for you two!" Rei said with a knowing air.  
  
"Yeah, I can't think of anything MORE embarrassing except if you guys had  
been NAKED!" Said the ever tactful Mina.  
  
"Mina!" Hissed Lita, and they all sweatdropped.  
  
Fortunately, the said pair never noticed, Serena was stalking off in one  
direction and Darien in the other.  
  
"Hey, wait guys! Don't be mad! Come back and play volleyball!"  
  
Eventually they did. Serena had her hair tied neatly up into an elaborately  
braided bun and Darien had changed into swim trunks.  
  
His bare chest revealed more battle scars from mosquitoes and Serena felt  
pangs of guilt needle at her. Before joining the group she scampered off   
again quickly.  
  
When she came back Darien was sitting on the dock with his feet in, waiting  
for her.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere, just er, forgot something in my tent!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
They climbed gently in, not running or being thrown for the first time on  
this third trip in together.  
Then they joined in the fun.   
  
Darien joined the boys team and Serena the girls and they bounced the ball  
back and forth, laughing and carrying on.  
  
But when it came time for Darien to serve, Ken discretely elbowed him so  
his serve headed for Serena. But Serena didn't see it coming in time and  
it knocked her squarely in the head and she fell back into the water.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried in panic and raced to her.  
  
"A bit extreme Ken!" Hissed Lita.  
  
"I didn't meant for THAT to happen!" Ken cried guiltily.  
  
Darien scooped up the semi-conscious Serena and carried her back to shore.  
  
"On second thought, good job!" Lita winked and Ken breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Everyone watched after the couple with grins, till Darien looked back and  
they immediately turned serious and worried.  
  
"How is she?" Called Andrew.  
  
"She'll be alright in a minute!" Darien bit out gruffly.  
  
He settled back on the dock with the tiny blond in his arms *again* and  
tried to revive her.  
  
"Serena...Serena, are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered a moment and she tried to sit up, choking violently.  
Then she collapsed against his chest, arms tight about his neck, still   
convinced that she was drowning.  
  
He leaned her back a bit, "It's alright, you're on the dock. Does your   
head hurt?"   
  
She looked into his guilty face and shook herself back to reality,  
"No, no, I'm fine."  
  
He checked her head thoroughly and she held her breath, his face was so close.  
Finally, satisfied that he hadn't caused her any permanent damage, he  
released her and they stood up awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry I hit you with the ball, I wasn't aiming there at all, I don't know  
what happened!"  
  
"It's alright." She looked out and the others had gone back to playing.  
  
"Do you wanna go back and play somemore?" He asked gently.  
  
She was about to nod when the dock suddenly shifted a bit and she stumbled,  
falling into him.  
  
"Who-a!"  
  
"Is this thing....safe?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. They were  
nose to nose suddenly, as he leaned on the pole with the rope for support  
and she leaned against him, hands on his chest.  
  
Lost in the moment, wondering madly if it wasn't hope and--God help   
him--desire he saw in her beautiful blue eyes he surrendered to the sudden urge  
to just kiss her.....leaning down...lips just barely brushing hers....  
  
Lita happened to glance over, "Hey guys, look!" She hissed, halting the game.  
  
"Wow, that didn't take as much work as I thought it would!" Rei grinned.  
  
But alas, the unsturdy dock gave a dreadful creak and collapsed at that moment,  
terminating the kiss and all surrounding romance and sending our unfortunate  
couple plummeting with matching yelps into the algae cushioned depths below.  
  
"Who rigged the dock?" Demanded a furious Rei.  
  
Everyone looked at everyone else.  
  
"Not me."  
"Not me."  
"Not me either."  
"None of us did, it happened on it's own."  
  
"Grrrrr....stupid fate." Muttered Rei.  
  
They stalked back to collect the sputtering and splintered pair and  
help them to the camp where, with the late afternoon spilling into evening  
they started a campfire and cooked up some burgers and chicken.  
  
Mina glanced over at Serena and Darien as she and Rei barbecued and nudged  
her fiery friend, "Pssst, hey look!"  
  
Rei did and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Darien was gently bandaging Serena's leg while she tried to clean his  
scraped arm. This in itself was innocent, but they were so tender with  
one another that it was obvious they were in love.  
  
Mina sighed.  
  
But with their victims in bandages, nothing else romantic could be added to  
the scene, so everyone gave up for the night and simply chatted and sang  
songs to Ken's guitar till the stars were up before heading for bed.  
  
The boys heading back for their camp exchanged conspiratorial words and  
glances with the girls,  
  
"Tomorrow, tug of war..."  
  
"Tomorrow, the "nudging' begins..."  
  
"Operation 'revenge and matchmaking' to reach full speed tomorrow!"  
  
Darien lingered a moment with Serena, "How's your leg?"  
  
"Better, thanks. I can't believe the dock collapsed!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to think you and I should just stay away from the  
water all together." He said grimly.  
  
She laughed, which helped dispel the tension and he found himself chuckling  
as well, "Well, g'night Serena."  
  
"G'night Darien. Sweet dreams."  
  
He smiled but shook his head. Serena in his arms three times in twenty four  
hours, once naked? That almost-kiss on the dock? Sweet dreams indeed. hmph.  
  
But upon returning to his tent, he found two cans of her bug spray and some  
fly paper, along with a little bug light already hooked up. He smiled.  
She was truly the sweetest person alive.  
  
His dreams were sweet, and mostly innocent afterall....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
phew, there, all done! I had enough threatening e-mail to...er...inspire  
me...that's it...heheh...*sweatdrop*.....not that I'm *scared* of you minna..  
...no no.....  
  
Chapter 4 soon, promise!!! ja, nat-chan ;p 


	5. Chapter 4

In the Buff  
Chapter 4 "Tug of War....and more!"  
  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: la la la.....I don't own Sailormoon....just the big kick the romance  
between Serena and Darien gives me *grin*   
Author's Notes: Minna, go see "Centre Stage" it was AWESOME, now I   
want to be a dancer...waahhhhh! ^_^hee  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It seemed like an innocent tug of war. *Seemed* being the operative  
word.  
Serena began to be a little suspicious when she was unceremoniously  
shoved in front of Darien so that he was forced to put his long arms around her  
and grab the rope with her.  
  
Darien himself had spent a long night and morning trying to deny his feelings for Serena.  
He'd logically attributed it to all the ridiculously tense moments they'd found themselves  
in. And being so logical, he'd concluded that water was the enemy and must be avoided at all  
costs for sanity to be regained and maintained.  
  
He'd stumbled along with the group and eyed the mud puddle over which they'd have the tug  
of war with wary eyes....  
~Hmmmm....mud....sorta water...but not entirely....~ His brain tried to weigh out the best   
course of action....but then he was grabbed by Andrew and Chad and thrust behind Serena....she  
was so small he had to wrap his arms around her to grasp the rope.....  
  
His thoughts became an incoherent jumble of ~Grrrmmumblegrowlmudsputtertugofwarmumblesnarlkill  
andrewandchadlatermumblemumblegrrrrhmmmmm.......Serena smells so nice......~  
  
He glanced down at Serena who shot him a sharp glance and then whispered, "It's a conspiracy.."  
Making him laugh.  
  
They broke off into groups and Serena and Darien found themselves at the front, directly  
at risk of the dreaded mud. Darien rolled his eyes....obviously his friends were *trying*  
to torture them....and a quick glance to Andrew's wicked face confirmed it.  
  
They stood poised and ready and Rei counted down. Serena suddenly threw a glance from one  
side to the other:  
~Hmmmm.....Me and Darien and Ami and Greg.....against.....Chad and Rei and Andrew and Mina...  
and Lita and Ken???!!!!~  
  
"GUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSS! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Her wail was cut short as the tug of war began and all her efforts were necessary just  
to avoid being mudified.  
  
She'd be yanked just far enough to have the tips of her toes soaked and then wail plaintively  
"DARRRRIIIIEEEN!!!!!"  
  
And the aforementioned Darien would try valiantly to prolong the inevitable...hauling  
back with as much strength and desperate willpower as he could muster.  
  
But Lita was tall....Ken was strong.....Chad was too....they were out-numbered....  
  
With a final tug it was over....Ami and Greg let go of the rope in desperation and Darien  
and Serena were launched full into the mud....Darien on top of Serena as she went in....face  
first....ahhh fate.  
  
Darien scrambled off and pulled her up quickly, "Serena! Serena are you okay?" He shook her  
as her dazed muddy face focused dangerously...into rage...the expression was all too familiar to   
him and he quickly let her go as she stood.  
  
She turned on the group who had so unfairly won the tug of war,  
"HOW MANY TIMES DURING THIS TRIP DO YOU PLAN ON RUINING MY HAIR????!!!!!! ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
And then she was storming off towards the lake, a muddy and defeated Darien at her heels.  
  
Back to the dreaded water. This lake was rapidly becoming the icon of humiliation for him.  
  
He watched Serena splash in--still enraged--and valiantly scrub her hair and face.  
He splashed in after her and washed off his own face.  
  
"Grrrrmuttermumblegrowl...." He could make out as she tried to untangle her hair and  
get the mud out.  
  
He looked out across the sparking blue lake, winking generously beneath the sun....  
"I hate this lake." He proclaimed.  
  
Serena looked up and suddenly laughed, he looked so uncompromisingly sincere.  
"Me too!" She agreed and they looked at one another and laughed again.  
  
Darien shook his head, "This is the weirdest camping trip I've ever been dragged into!"  
  
"Dragged?" She said with an air of 'that's nothing', "I was bribed, tied and forced against   
my will!"  
  
He laughed, "I was blackmailed!"  
  
She splashed him, "Oh alright, you win!"  
  
He splashed her back, "Hey!"  
  
And then it was an all out splashing war as they ducked and dodged and fell.  
Finally he held up his arms, "Alright alright! Truce! I've met my match!"  
  
She giggled and waded over to him.  
He *was* awfully handsome sopping wet like that....but that didn't mean anything! She didn't,  
she couldn't.....he would *never*.....they'd only called a truce because something embarrassing  
had happened--not because he really *liked* her or anything....right?  
  
All the same she couldn't resist reaching up and touching his hair, "You've still got  
mud in your hair!" She teased.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "So do you!" He informed her smiling wickedly.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" She shrieked, "Oh, I'm going to KILL those guys!!!"  
  
And she stalked out of the water to get her shampoo---AGAIN!!!!  
  
Upon returning she sudsed up her hair and tossed the bottle to Darien, "Here."  
  
He caught it but then looking at her sudsed up hair couldn't keep from laughing. He   
did his own hair up and they made quite a pair. She laughed right back at him.  
  
"You look ridiculous!"  
  
"Look who's talking bubble queen!" But then he jumped into character and approached her  
gallantly, taking one of her hands and bowing--soap suds and all.  
  
"May I kiss your hand oh Queen!"  
  
She laughed at the image he made and splashed him, half-embarrassed, "Oh Darien, get a life!"  
  
The splash toppled him over backwards but he still had a hold of her hand and took her with him.  
  
They laughed dunking under and rinsing off most of their shampoo.  
  
Meanwhile! Back at the tug-o-war site, Ami was furious.  
  
"Guys! That was awful! They're our friends!"  
  
Everyone just laughed it off, "Aw Ami lighten up, it's all for a greater good!"  
  
"Yeah, and besides, it was funny!"  
  
"Well, I won't have ANY part of it anymore!" She cried, "You just go ahead and tell Greg  
whatever you want!"   
And away stalked Amy, cheeks flushed red.   
  
Greg looked from the dumbstruck group, who quickly returned to their chuckling banter, and  
then after Amy's retreated figure. He ran after her.  
  
Amy burst from the trees onto the beach and Serena, spotting her, opened her mouth to call  
out to her friend when Darien suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, he'd spotted Greg  
some ten feet away come bursting out too.  
  
Serena muffled a shriek of dismay but then spotted Greg too and ducked down with Darien.  
  
Greg spotted Amy, "Amy! Amy wait up!" He cried out after her.  
  
Amy stopped but didn't turn around, her face flushed red.  
  
He caught her up and put gentle hands on her shoulders, "Amy..."  
  
"Did they tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"What I said during Truth or Dare?"  
  
Serena sucked in her breath from the lake. Darien leaned down to her ear, "What did she say?"  
He whispered.  
  
"That she liked him." Serena whispered back.  
  
"They didn't tell me anything." He said softly, "I ran after you right away.....but..will  
you tell me?"  
  
Amy stiffened and Greg slowly turned her around, blushing himself, "I want to hear it from  
you..." He said quietly.  
  
Serena sighed, "So romantic..." And Darien had to smile at her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Amy and Greg glanced out at the lake and Darien quickly dunked them both underwater....oblivious  
to the obvious spread of suds that clearly gave them away....fortunately so were Greg and Amy...  
  
Greg turned Amy back, one hand under her chin, the other hand on her shoulder.  
  
Amy trembled a bit, "I-I....I said that I...."  
  
He never let her finish....  
  
Darien and Serena finally came up for air and spotted the kissing pair.  
  
"Oh! Oh! We should--we--!" Stammered Serena as they both looked wildly around for something  
to hide behind...not wanting to spoil the moment....but the wretched dock was gone...  
  
"No more dock..." Whispered Darien cursing the treacherous sanctuary......  
  
So they simply glided down as far as they could...staying low and then quietly walked out....  
  
Serena led him back to the camp and got her comb before climbing up on the picnic table to   
begin the wretched task of untangling her hair....Darien climbed up next to her and they let  
their clothes dry in the sun...still a little muddy.....  
  
He watched her work at the ends and then gradually move up. Even sitting on the table, her hair  
brushed the ground it was so long. He blushed at the pretty picture she made, hair long  
like a Princess and turned away....trying to think of something to say....  
  
"owwwww!" She cried, trying to yank a knot, "Waaahhhhhh!"  
  
He shook his head. Serena was such a striking mix of opposite qualities.  
  
"Don't pull so hard Meatballhead!" He teased lightly.  
  
"What would *you* know! You have short hair!!!"  
  
He turned grinning at her and shrugged. She 'hmphed' and returned to her tangles.  
After a moment she spoke, "Wow, so Amy and Greg are together now...."  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows, "That makes Mina and Andrew, Rei and Chad and now Amy and Greg."  
  
Serena laughed, "This camping trip seems to be very romantic for everyone!"  
  
"Everyone but us!" He pointed out, laughing too. Serena felt her heart grab a little painfully.  
~Everyone but us.....~ Echoed strangely in her thoughts.....  
  
She shook her head, masking her feelings with a smile, "Well, you and I have always been a   
recipe for disaster!"  
  
"True, very true." He replied, his own feelings hidden as well. Did she really mean   
that? Was that all they were? A disastrous combination?  
  
"Lita and Ken still aren't together." Serena observed.  
  
"Give them time." Darien said, rolling his eyes. Soon everyone would be together but them.  
  
As if on cue Lita and Ken came strolling into the campsite, hand in hand!!  
Upon spotting Serena and Darien they quickly let go but it was too late.  
  
"Well well well!" Serena chided, "I *KNEW* it!"  
  
Lita flushed, "Now Serena...there's...er...no reason for you too...."  
  
"HA!" Serena cut in, "REVENGE IS SWEET!"  
  
Darien chuckled, shaking his head, "You've done it now." He commented, enjoying having that   
temper aimed at someone else for a while.  
  
"Please Serena....we don't want to tell anyone yet..." Ken pleaded and now Darien laughed.  
  
"Well well well! I don't believe *we* owe you anything now do we?"  
  
Ken hung his head. So did Lita.  
  
The others burst in at this moment rowdy and hungry for lunch. They took to barbecuing while  
Serena and Darien smirked at their secret over a blushing Lita and Ken.  
  
But as the other's were oblivious, they continued on with the plan, bumping Darien into Serena  
and vice versa until....with one last shove from Mina, Serena ended up falling flat on top of  
Darien as he pitched over backwards.  
  
It was the last straw. Serena could only take so much embarrassment. Darien already thought  
she was a klutz....but now it seemed so much worse!  
  
She jumped up enraged, "That's IT! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! What's WRONG WITH EVERYONE! HAVE  
YOU ALL GONE CRAZY!???!!!"  
  
She turned on Darien, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ended up NAKED IN THE LAKE WITH YOU! And I'm   
sorry I fainted on you in the volleyball game and then the dock collapsed! I'm sorry I ended  
up falling in the mud with you and I'm sorry I keep getting smashed into you!" She glared around  
at the guilty faces of her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry any of it ever happened okay? Just everyone LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
And she stalked off alone, angry tears starting at her eyes.  
  
Darien watched numbly after her. She was sorry anything had happened? But they wouldn't be  
friends if...if....maybe she was sorry they were even friends? He swallowed painfully.  
Afterall...he wasn't very much fun....he teased her.....she still hated him! And now he  
was hopelessly in love with her! Oh curse camping forever!!!!  
  
The group looked after Serena and then to Darien's sad face. He looked as though someone had  
just trampled across his heart....  
  
Amy grabbed the girls and dragged them after Serena, "Come on, we ALL owe her an apology!"  
The girls followed meekly leaving the boys to face Darien, who'd flung himself onto  
the picnic table and buried his face in his arms.  
  
Life was over.  
  
Chad ambled over with the other three at his heels, "Sorry man." He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah sorry Dare." Andrew said softly.  
  
"We got carried away." Agreed Ken.  
  
It was Greg who caused Darien to look up, "I think she likes you."  
  
Darien's eyes as his head shot up caused everyone to take a step back, everyone but Greg.  
  
"She hates me." He said quietly.  
  
Greg shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
"I know so." He replied and buried his head in his arms once again.  
  
The boys just shrugged at one another. What were they supposed to do?  
  
  
Amy found Serena sitting by the lake crying softly. She approached her friend and  
touched her shoulder softly, "Serena...."  
  
Serena looked up, "I'm sorry I ever got involved in this whole thing."  
  
"What whole thing?"   
  
"Trying to get you and Darien together."  
  
Serena just stared dumbly at her.  
  
Amy gestured behind her, "And there's some other people who are sorry too."  
  
Serena looked to see Mina, Lita and Rei standing sheepishly by the woods. They walked over  
and joined them.  
  
"Sorry Serena."  
  
"We thought it was a good idea..."  
  
Serena shook her head, "You're wrong. It's not like that between me and Darien...."  
~He doesn't like me.....~  
"And now I can't even look at him...it's all so embarrassing!"  
  
"Sorry." They said.  
  
"I'm sure you two will be fine....you just need to....talk things out...."  
  
Serena looked out to the lake again.   
  
"We're going out rowing....do you want to come?"  
  
Serena shook her head...knowing how the rowing partners would pair off...  
"No thanks...I just wanna be alone for a bit okay?"  
  
The girls nodded and left her. They were joined by the boys....save Darien....and off  
they went.  
  
Darien sat at the picnic table....Serena by the lake...both thinking the same thing....  
~He hates me....~  
  
~She hates me....~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nat-chan dodges heavy objects! Ahhhhh! Stop!!! *woosh* wait! *clunk*  
I have the ending allll planned out and I PROMISE I'll write it RIGHT NOW OKAY?!  
*crunch*  
This minute I swear!  
*clunk*  
nat-chan starts typing madly..... 


	6. Chapter 5

In the Buff  
Chapter 5: It couldn't happen twice!....could it???!!!  
  
Author: natia_99  
Mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG13.....*jaws theme music*  
Disclaimer: After heavy negotiations with Naoko and several prestigious  
conferences...I am still unable to aquire the ownership of Sailormoon.....but it will  
be mine...oh yes...it will be mine....taps fingers together in ominous head boss type fashion..  
  
Author's Notes: Under heavy threats to my life...I'm finishing this last chapter!   
Thanks to all who e-mailed (and threatened) me! Glad ya liked this   
story! These funny ones are great...I think I'll try and do more of  
them. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff sniff* the last chapter? waaaaahhhhh!  
j/k, I'll stop now  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
okaaaaaaayyyy, here goes:  
  
Everyone walked quietly to the dock at the far end of the lake where they were renting row  
boats.  
  
Amy and Greg lagged behind the others, hands held.  
  
"They feel terribly." Amy said softly, looking at the sagging shoulders of Rei, Lita and  
Mina.  
  
"The guys do too." Greg confessed.  
  
"What if we've ruined everything?" Amy exclaimed fearfully.  
  
But Greg smiled, "We haven't. It'll all work out....just wait."  
  
Amy seemed to take heart at this and they climbed into row boats and headed out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...back at the beach by the campside....  
  
Serena sat staring out unseeing at the beautiful water. She always felt oddly at peace by the  
water....with the breeze echoing in her ears...as though some part of her had longed for it all  
for some time and had now found it....if that made sense at all....  
  
A rustling behind her made her turn to see Darien walking slowly towards her and sitting down.  
He stared pensively at the lake a moment before turning to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Serena said softly...  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for." He returned, "It's not your fault...."  
  
"It's not yours either...."  
  
Now he turned away again, disbelieving--afterall, HE'D been the one to tease her all the time.  
  
"Where'd they all go?" He asked finally.  
  
"Out rowing on the lake...." She threw him a sideways glance, "Wanna go?"  
  
She'd thought he hated her...but at the moment....he seemed....she couldn't quite tell...  
  
He shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to...."  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't..." She pointed out which made him look up sharply and then away  
again.  
  
They walked silently along the lake to the dock.....but as they climbed up and onto it  
Serena found it wobbly and took Darien's hand to steady herself.  
  
He started at the gesture and when she got her balance she glanced sharply at him, her  
cheeks flushed, but he was looking down to the boats and held her hand lightly without letting  
go.  
  
And she knew at that moment, like never before, that she was in love with him.  
She couldn't say why, but it hit home that instant....aching because she felt she could never  
have him.  
  
And Darien? Silly minna, he was ALWAYS in love with Serena!  
  
So they climbed uncertainly into the rowboat and each took in oar.  
  
Serena began to row and sent them circling round and round (anyone ever been rowing before?  
Isn't that annoying? That ALWAYS happens to me!!!!)  
  
"No, no Serena, you have to row the other way."  
  
This said they began to head off steadily down the lake.  
  
They were silent until....the mosquitos came....*jaws theme music again*  
  
Since both had washed off the mud from the tug of war, their bug repellant was gone  
too.  
  
"Ahhh Darien! They're everywhere!" Wailed Serena as the black cloud swarmed them.  
  
Darien tried vainly to shoo them away, "Oh no! We don't have any bug spray on!"  
  
"Did you bring any?"   
  
"No did you?"  
  
"No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
They swatted vainly at the dreadful creatures.....but to no avail.  
And then Serena dropped her oar.  
  
"No Serena don't let go of the o--"  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Oh noooooooooooooooo, we're going to be eaten alive out here!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Serena I'm sure we can manage if we just---" At this moment another swarm of  
vicious insects clouded in and Serena watched in shock as Darien lost control of himself  
for the first time to her recollection.  
  
"Oh! What the---!? Oh is THAT how it's gonna be! FINE!" He jumped up in the boat and started  
madly swatting at them, WITH his oar.   
  
He was quite a sight that furious and desperate. Serena sat back wide eyed as he slaughtered  
the various bugs.  
  
But then he dropped his oar.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
He dropped to a sit again and buried his face in his hands, "Oh no.....I hate this lake.."  
  
And then Serena fished through her pocket and found...  
  
"Hey! I *did* have bugspray afterall!" She proclaimed cheerfully and sprayed it generously   
on herself.  
  
Then she moved over to Darien and forced him to spread his arms and legs,  
"Come on big guy, let me spray you too."  
  
Darien sighed. Obviously, disaster was their fate.  
  
They drifted down the lake aimlessly, trying vainly to kick with their legs but to no avail.  
  
"It's not so bad." Darien said, trying to calm them both, "I'm sure they'll come looking for  
us or maybe we'll drift over to one side on our own."  
  
Serena sighed, "At least it can't get any worse!"  
  
But at this ironic moment, the skies opened up and poured.....  
  
Rain pelted down mercilessly and was followed by thunder and lightening.  
  
CRASH! Went the thunder.  
  
SHRIEK! Went Serena.  
  
"I hate this lake I hate this lake...." Muttered Darien.  
  
He reached out a hand to Serena, but with the next flash of lightening she threw herself  
into his arms causing the boat to tip dangerously.  
  
"Careful Serena!" Darien hollared over the storm.  
  
But the next bolt struck a tree very near them and they both yelled.  
  
Darien turned to her, "We've gotta get off this boat and swim to shore! It's too dangerous  
to stay!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"WE HAVE TOO!" He cried desperately, "Can you do it?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and nodded. They clasped hands and jumped into the now choppy water.  
  
Serena came up gasping beside him and they tried to swim.  
  
But Serena began to sink, "My shoes! My clothes!" She gasped, "They're making me heavy!"  
  
And for one strange moment Darien stared at her, contemplating the cruel humor of fate  
(aka nat-chan *grin*) then he dove under and yanked off her shoes as she pulled at her shorts  
and t-shirt...  
  
~Oh WHY didn't I wear a bathing suit?~ She thought desperately.  
  
Darien tore off his own t-shirt and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
And so, through thunder, lightening and wind, our fav couple fought to shore in their underwear  
and collapsed gasping on the sand.  
  
And then Darien gathered her in his arms tightly, and brushed back her matted wet hair  
from her face, "Before ANYTHING ELSE happens to us I want you to know, I love you!"  
  
She stared wide-eyed at him, "Y-you do?"  
  
He nodded fiercely, "I always have!"  
  
She grinned and--if possible--squeezed him tighter, "I love you too--but I thought you hated  
me!"  
  
He shook his head no, "'Course not Meatballhead!"  
  
She laughed then and leaned up till their noses touched, smiling,  
"I love you....but I HATE camping!!!!!"  
  
"I'll second that!" He grinned and then kissed her till she forgot all about thunder and  
lightening....and being in her underwear.....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....back at the dock......  
  
Four frantic couples were all yelling at the dock owner at once,  
  
"What do you *mean* one boat is still missing! Who took it!"  
  
"You don't suppose they--??"  
  
"They're not at the camp they must have!"  
  
"It was a tall guy and a blond that took that last boat out." The Dock owner replied.  
  
The four girls went pale, "Oh no..."  
  
They headed off, running down the shore hollaring for them.  
  
"SERENA!!!!! DAAAAARRREIIIINNNNN!!!!!!! CAN YOU HEAR US!!???"  
  
First they found the boat, splintered up on the shore.  
  
"Oh NO!" Shrieked Mina and nearly fainted, "That's their....their...."  
  
Everyone paled.  
  
Then Rei screamed from up ahead.  
  
When they reached her she was holding....clothes?  
  
Darien's t-shirt and shorts.....Serena's too....  
  
"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO" Wailed Mina, "They've drowned....naked in the lake!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's all our fault!" Choked Rei.  
  
"They must've tried to swim for it." Said Chad.  
  
"And their clothes weighed them down." Added Andrew.  
  
"They must still be alive! Let's keep going!" Urged Greg.  
  
They continued solemnly until Lita let out a shriek and pointed across to the opposite  
shore,  
"There they are!!!!!!!"  
  
They all looked to see the drenched pair, embracing in nothing more then their essentials....  
locked in a kiss....  
  
  
They hooted and hollared for joy at the oblvious pair, high-fiving and laughing--or in Mina's  
case wailing.  
  
Darien and Serena never noticed......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope ya liked minna? Hmmm?  
I AM going to write a little epilogue....heh heh... ^_^;;; 


	7. Epilogue

In The Buff  
Epilogue: Just Desserts  
  
Author: natia_99  
Mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon doo da doo da  
I do not own Sailormoon oh doo da day  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien entered the arcade arm and arm looking every bit the happy couple save  
for the generous splotches of calomine lotion on their bug bites....  
  
They took a booth in the corner and Andrew sauntered over, "Hey guys, how's it going?"  
  
Serena shot him a wry smile, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
He quickly ran behind the counter and returned with her free sundae, "Whoops, heh heh,  
here ya go!"  
  
"Thanks Andrew!" She grinned, maliciously enjoying her power.  
  
Since the wretched camping trip she'd gotten ten free sundaes from Andrew,  
help with her homework from Amy, four home-made cakes from Lita, free singing lessons  
from Mina annnnd Rei hadn't yelled at her ONCE!  
  
The girls entered at this moment and joined them.  
  
Lita plunked down another cake.  
  
"Thanks Lita!" Serena sang.  
  
Andrew looked at them, "Alright guys, when's this gonna stop! Can you really tell me it  
was THAT terrible? I mean, afterall, you two might not be together if it weren't for--"  
  
He stopped suddenly as they turned glaring eyes on him.  
  
"Okaaaaaaayyyy." He said looking away uncomfortably.  
  
Then Serena exchanged a glance with Darien, "There is ONE way you could make up for it..."  
  
The girls and Andrew paled,  
  
"And...what might that be...???"  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Serena stood calmly, arms crossed, at the shore of the lake.   
  
"Serena, are you sure you want to do this?" Lita asked, laughing nervously.  
  
"Lita, you know this is fair, I mean--" Amy was cut off by a swat from Mina.  
  
Rei looked at Serena's immovable face and sighed.  
  
"Girls, kindly remove your clothes." Commanded Serena smugly.  
  
Across the lake, in the darkness of night, Darien stood simliarly behind Chad, Ken, Greg  
and Andrew.  
  
"Anytime you're ready boys." He grinned.  
  
The boys looked from Darien's face to the dark waters of the lake and sighed.  
  
And then, in a flurry of splashes there were exactly eight naked bodies in the lake.  
  
Serena waited till they were fairly far out before yelling, "Oh and I checked Rei, turns  
out there really ARE eels in the lake!"  
  
"WHAAAAATTT??!!" Shrieked Rei.  
  
Serena just laughed and walked away, meeting Darien at the car.  
  
They high fived.  
  
"Do you think we went too far?" Darien queried.  
  
"Nawww, I'm sure they'll find where we hid their clothes....eventually...."  
  
The indignant yelps from the two previous campsites indicated this last prank had been  
discovered.  
  
"I wonder how long before we're toast..." Serena smirked.  
  
Darien caught her up in his arms, "Long enough for a kiss...."  
  
And so Darien and Serena got revenge, each other.....and chased through the night by  
eight *very* indignant bodies after their clothes were found....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
THE END  
  
Waaaahhhhh I'm so emotional that this is all over!!!!!! *sniff*   
I need some e-mail to console me minna! heh heh...another ploy to get e-mail exacted without  
a hitch...whoops did I say that out loud? *sweatdrop* 


End file.
